Passion
by bishounen lovah
Summary: He loves her. She hates him. He's persistent. She's stubborn. Can their love affair get any more chaotic? A Rika-Terada AU love fic. R&R pls. *ON HOLD*
1. Rika

**Bishlov is back with a one of a kind Rika Sasaki-Yoshiyuki Terada Alternative Universe Romance fiction.  Come and take a step closer to the unknown beyond...**

**Passion** – strong emotion, as hate, love, etc; object of strong desire

**WARNING:**  Will contain a bit of OOC-ness particularly with Rika.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own CCS or any of its characters.  CLAMP does.  This plot is a product of my imagination.  Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**PASSION**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 1

'Kyoto.'

This place had always evoked confused emotions in her.  She loved it yet she hated it.

She loved what it represents.  Culture.  History.  Centuries of those in every street, every corner and every step of the city.  She loved the slow pace despite of the largeness of the area and population.  She loved the temples, the castles, the festivals, the singing and dancing, the fresh air and the Sakura trees.

And yet she dreaded coming back here.

For this place, beautiful and peaceful it may seem, held awful memories for her.  Memories she had long since left behind, buried somewhere in picturesque Kyoto.  Memories that she had forgotten, had not unearthed since that fateful night five years ago.

'Five years.  Had it only been five years?'  Somehow it seemed like more than a decade.  She felt old, wise beyond her years.  And to think she had only turned twenty-three a month ago.

Independence did that to a person.  She had been on her own since she was eighteen, but maturity had been forced upon her even before that day.  That night when she had turned eighteen, she had vowed to leave this forsaken place behind, never to look back, never to return.

How was she to know that she would eat her words?  For here she was, sitting at the back of a limousine, gazing at the line of trees she had bid farewell to years ago.

Why was she here?  She should be in Tomoeda, caring for her young toddler students.  She should be with her friends; people whom she knew cared for her.  People who accepted her for who she was and loved her just the same.  She should be with them, not here in Kyoto to face those whom she despised.

It was her father's doing.  Even in death he found a way to torment her.  Even in death he would not let her go.  Why should he?  After all, she was his only child.  Too bad she turned out to be a girl.  He had wanted a son—always did.  He had wanted his heir to be strong and intelligent like him.  But the great Sasaki Juzo only had her.

Sasaki Rika.  Plain, estrogen-driven Sasaki Rika.

Yes, she was strong but her strength comes only from within.  And she was intelligent.  She could have taken over his businesses from the age of sixteen.  But her father never gave her the chance...because she was not the son that he had wanted.

At first she hated her mother for giving birth to her.  Now she was ashamed for ever thinking that way.  Her mother had always loved her from what she had gathered.  Her mother had adored her until an illness took her away when she was just three.  The year that came after that was bad.  She was young, didn't know what the word 'hate' meant.  But hate her father she did.  He never loved her, didn't even console her when her mama had gone to heaven.

Then things turned to worse.

He got his son.

Not a blood kin though.  Terada Yoshiyuki was the son of Juzo's mistress from her first marriage.  He was six years older than Rika.  She was four and he was ten when their parents married.  Yoshiyuki hero-worshipped her father and, in turn, the Sasaki magnate adored the boy.

And Rika was pushed further back.

If she had hated her father, she had loathed Yoshiyuki.  Still did.  He had stolen what she craved most.  He had stolen her father.

For years she lived in his shadow.  She tried to act like a boy...the boy that her father had wanted.  But Juzo only laughed at her attempts.  And Yoshiyuki went on to being the favorite.

It wasn't until five years ago that she stopped trying to get her father's attention.  It was all pointless.  She will never be that child that he wanted.  So she broke free of the chains that held her captive in Kyoto and tested her newfound freedom in Tokyo then Tomoeda where she finally settled.

But it seemed that there were shackles chained around her ankles still.  Why else would she be here?  Why else would she go to the funeral of the man she hated?  Why, with just one word from Yoshiyuki, had she come back?

Because she loved her father probably just as much as she hated him.

He was still her father.  Her own flesh and blood.  Her mother had loved him and he loved her back, in his own strange way.  For that she owed him some respect.  She would put him to rest, along with him the ghosts that haunted her for the past five years.

Then she would truly be free.

Then she would bid her final farewell to Kyoto.

And she'll never look back.

And never return.

Rika felt surer of herself.  The car had slid to a stop in front of a large western style house.  It hadn't change.  The house still looked freshly painted as the day it was built.  The driveway was as circular as ever.  The garden was well kept.  And her favorite sakura tree was still there; looking majestic as the day she was born.

There were several cars parked in one side of the driveway.  It seemed that her father's so-called friends were still sucking up even in his afterlife.

She accepted the hired valet's offer to help her out of the car.  At the front door, she adjusted her black dress to perfection.  Ever since she ran away, she maintained a certain standard for herself.  No more boyish actions, clothes or haircut.  And she kept them.  She was the epitome of femininity.  Her clothes, though cheap, were all pretty.  Her hair was glossy and curly down her back, almost reaching the curve of her spine.  Her friend Sakura told her that she reminded her of her mother, Nadeshiko, an angel in her own right.  And her actions...well, no one's going to accuse her of being a tomboy anymore.

The door opened and she gave a small acknowledging smile to Godo, the butler.  She saw the delight in the old man's eyes.  He had been the father she never had and it broke her heart to leave him here all those years ago.

"It's been a long while, Godo-san."  Rika's voice was so soft from hidden emotion but the old man heard it nonetheless.

"Yes it has been, little one.  Ah, but you're not so little anymore."

"No," she laughed as she gave him a brief hug.  "It's good to see you again."

"I'm sure you're just saying that."  There was sadness in his eyes as well as an understanding.  He knew what she went through and that she'd rather not be here at all.  "Come.  They are waiting for you."

"Ah, so it wasn't Father they came to see but the prodigal child.  I'm sure there's a wager going around if I'm going to show up or not.  I wonder which lucky bastard's going to bring home the pot money."

"You've changed and yet you haven't," the old man just chuckled, not at all offended by her choice of words.  He was used to her sharp tongue.

He led her to the largest room in the ground floor, gave her a second to compose herself then pushed the double doors open.  All eyes were instantly on her.  Numerous people were seated side by side on the cushioned floor.  There was a space in the middle that served as a walkway.  At the end of it was the incensed altar that held her father's picture and ashes.

But that wasn't what caught her attention.

It was the man in a well-cut black suit.  The man who was, at first, kneeling before the altar.  The man who stood as soon as the whispering started.  The man who still caused her stomach to turn in revulsion.  The man whose smile still caused her heart to leap in irritation.

"Welcome home, Rika."

'Home?  I have no home.  You stole it from me, remember?'

To be continued...

**BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] No, I'm not asking for tons of reviews.  I just want to know if the plot's interesting enough.  If it is then tell me.  If not then I shouldn't waste my time with it, don't you think?

[2] KYOTO is one of Japan's largest cities.  It served as Japan's capital and the seat of the imperial court for more than 1,000 years, from its founding in 794 until 1868, when the emperor moved to Tokyo. The city is rich in historic and cultural sites, housing many of Japan's most renowned temples, shrines, palaces, and gardens. It is famous for the preservation of traditional Japanese crafts, performing arts, religious observances, and cuisine.  (Encarta 2002)

[3] I will be following the traditional JAPANESE FUNERAL SERVICE although there could be some errors since I only found out about them in the Net plus I'm too lazy to write the whole she-bang.  Here's something about it in case you're interested to know.  I just copy-pasted it so whoever owns these words, please don't sue me.

_Most Japanese funeral services are held in a Buddhist style. The following is a description of a Japanese funeral. Of course, there exist many variations. _

_On the funeral day the body is cremated. The guests take a first meal during that time in the crematorium. Afterwards, the relatives pick the bones out of the ash and pass them from person to person by chopsticks. _

_The actual funeral ceremony is then held by Buddhist monks according to Buddhist rituals. Many guests are present at this ceremony. Each of them will pay about 20,000 Yen to the relatives and receive a small gift in return. At last, another meal is held. _

_The urn is put on an altar at the family's house and kept there for 35 days. Incense sticks (osenko) are burned there around the clock (special 12 hour sticks for the night exist). Many visitors will come to the house, burn a stick, and talk to the family. After 35 days, the urn is finally buried on a Buddhist cemetery. _

In the story, Rika was not present in the actual funeral ceremony due to reasons that would be explored later on since I'm still developing the plot.  Instead, I'm going to say she arrived on the 35th day of the mourning period.

[4] THANK YOU for taking time on reading this fic.  I enjoyed every minute of writing this new story on my favorite conventional CCS pairing.  I only hope that people would like this enough because I'm looking forward to more headaches that writing fan fictions seems to bring on.  I'm going to start stocking up some aspirins, just in case.


	2. Yoshiyuki

**MUST READ BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] Long wait ne?  Sorry.  I stumbled upon a roadblock.  Still struggling to blast my way to freedom.

[2] Do you guys want me to start a MAILING LIST?  I can't promise to update this fic quickly that's why I'm asking if you'd want to be notified through email if I got a new chapter up.  Tell me.

[3] There's this R+T SHRINE that I want you guys to visit.  As you may know there aren't much of them around and this one's fairly new.  There's nothing much in it yet but maybe we could help the webmistress to fill it up with pictures and fan works.  She's got cute manga pictures where Terada blushes a lot.  If interested see my bio. 

[4] My SINCERE GRATITUDE to all of those who reviewed.  It's nice to know that there are other people who love Rika and Terada-sensei as much as or even more than I do.  Let's spread that love around.

**Standard disclaimers are applied here.**

**PASSION**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 2

_Is she coming?_

Yoshiyuki glanced at his watch for what seemed like the ninety-ninth time.  Soon they would have to leave for the cemetery but still there was no sign of the most important person of this ceremony.

_She'll be here soon.  She has to be here._

He glanced around the room, easily hiding his disdain with an unemotional mask.  These people weren't here to pay their respects.  They just wanted to make an appearance for their jobs' sake, all the while hoping that they could chance a scandal or two.  None of them really knew who Sasaki Juzo was.  None of them really cared.

But she's different.  She cared.  Perhaps she even cared too much.

And because of that she got hurt.

Oh, he knew about her struggle for a loving relationship with her father.  At first he even competed against her.  He was just a nobody but Juzo had taken him under his wings even before he married his mother.  He was hungry for a father figure just as she was but he had the upper hand…a personal reason why Juzo preferred his company instead of hers.

It was wrong.  It was despicable of him to feel good about having a father at the expense of another's.  He didn't realize how wrong it was until it was too late.  The rift between father and daughter was too great.

Then she went away.

And stayed away.

They had missed her badly.  Despite of the way he had acted, Juzo had loved his daughter.  The man just couldn't look at her, least of all raise her, when she only reminded him of the love he lost.  Juzo used to say in private that she was looking like her mother each day and that they were the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Perhaps Yoshiyuki should have been offended with the old man's confession; after all, he was still married to his mother then.  But he didn't.  For in his heart, he couldn't agree more.  _She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had seen many.  And just like Juzo, he loved her very dearly.  So much, in fact, that when she ran away from home he had realized an emptiness so great he was unable to eat and sleep properly for months_

He loved her but she hated him.

It was no secret that she scorned his very existence.  He couldn't blame her, even went as far as hating what he was back then.  He was such a scum and it was no wonder why she never tried to make contact with them.  He and Juzo were broken-hearted but were not as broken-hearted as she.

_Does she still hate me?_

_Will she come?_

_Juzo-san, make her come._

He stopped adjusting his cuffs with anxious fingers when he felt the skin of his nape tingle.  It was a good sign.  His prayers had been answered.

_She's here!_

Over the years, he had developed some sort of sixth sense where she was concerned.  She was always up to something, hatching one devious plan to another in order to get him into trouble.  Hence, he had developed a defense mechanism of a sort…a radar that warned him when she was nearby.  Years of separation had not dulled this 'gift'.  If possible, the awareness was stronger than before.

Soon the doors opened and the whispering began.  He braced himself but his composure was shattered once he saw her.  If Juzo could see her right now he'd probably fight against the mixture of pride and sorrow.

She no longer resembled her mother in every extent.

She was more beautiful than her mother!

He had seen recent pictures of her.  Snapshots that were taken by the private investigator he and Juzo had hired to track her down and check on her.  But those pictures could not be compared to the real person.  She was an image of perfection as far as he could see and he was having a hard time quelling the temptation of touching even a single curl of her impossibly long hair.

"Welcome home, Rika," he managed to say out loud, inwardly wincing at the raw sound of his voice.  He winced some more when her clear brown eyes registered anger for a brief moment.

She hadn't been back for ten minutes and he had already managed to irk her.  She was still mad, he realized, but no one else could see through her façade.  She scanned the guest-filled room in an unruffled, detached way that Yoshiyuki began to wonder how much she had changed.

Rika had left a badly tempered youth and came back a cool, sophisticated woman.

Her lips thinned in distaste.  He would have missed that reaction had he not been watching her closely.  More closely than the others.  He knew her well enough to interpret her actions.  Her nod towards him meant that she acknowledged his presence but had no desire to speak to him or anyone else for that matter.  She nodded at several people who called out their condolences but had looked at nothing but her father's ashes.

She reached the altar and Yoshiyuki stepped back to make way for her.  Every eye was on her as she knelt down, offered some incense and bowed in respect.  It was anyone's guess what her prayers were and what she was thinking as she stared blankly at the framed picture.

Whispered speculations reached his ears, causing him to glance back and shoot a warning look at the audience.  It was rude to gossip at such a solemn reunion between father and daughter especially if the circumstances weren't pleasant.  It wasn't any of their businesses if she arrived too late.  They had no right to judge her because they knew nothing about the secrets of Sasaki Juzo's dysfunctional family.

At least she was able to say goodbye even if it was just in prayer.

She stood after a while and he saw that any trace of emotion that she may have felt whilst praying was completely wiped off her face.  Other people might view her completely composed but he knew better.  Her back was so stiff that he knew she was having a difficult time holding the emotions in.

He wanted to hold her to him and give her some of his strength.  That was out of the question though.  She had made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him…yet.  She could only handle one demon at a time.  And the last thing he needed was to be slapped, or worse, snubbed in public.  That would really give people something to talk about.

Godo appeared at the door again, announcing that everything was ready.  The people started filing out the room, leaving Yoshiyuki and Rika staring at each other.  Despite the tension between them, there was a slight calm present in the air that signified a temporary truce.

It was time to deliver Sasaki Juzo to his resting place.

"I'd like to carry Father to the grounds," she said after a minute of silence.  There was a hard edge in her voice that suggested she was expecting him to protest.

And he could barely keep the shock from his own voice.  "Of course."

Did she really think that badly of him?

Did she think that he'd deprive her of her right as principal mourner?

Had he really been such an asinine man?

The answer could only be yes to all of them.  He was such an idiot to think that it would be easy to mend fences now that the source of their dispute had passed away…that her coming home meant she was ready to forgive and forget, and perhaps develop a friendship, maybe even more.  Okay, so maybe the last one was just plain wishful thinking but since he was fooling himself he might as well go all the way.

Yoshiyuki lifted the urn from the altar and gave it to Rika, his hands lingering near hers to make sure she didn't have any problem with its weight, among other reasons.  Their eyes met and for a fraction of a minute he had trouble breathing.  She raised an eyebrow in mocking question and that brought him out of his trance.  He quickly turned around to get Juzo's picture.  She was already halfway across the room when he turned back but he had no trouble catching up and was beside her in a moment.

He held the backseat door of the limousine open for her then followed inside.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her lips compress again.  She gave him the same impression that she found something distasteful and this time it was his company.  Well, too bad for her because she was stuck with him, he'd make sure of it.

He had already let her go once and, damn it, he won't let her slip away again.  Not if he could help it.  They belong together.  It's just a matter of persuading the woman.  All he needed was time to make up for all of his faults and break down her defenses.

Juzo had made sure Yoshiyuki got all the time in the world.  The old man was aware of his affection towards Rika and he approved fully.  After all, who better to take care of his daughter than his own protégé?  He had revised his will shortly before he passed away in an attempt to right his wrongs.  Juzo had wanted Rika to reconcile with her past and be happy.  It was up to Yoshiyuki to fulfill the man's last wish by convincing her to execute the will.

And convince her, he will, even if he died trying.  He would have a hard time with her being so stubborn.  Even now she was trying to ignore him, trying to put a distance between them physically as well as psychologically.  But that won't stop him.  He was just as stubborn.

"I was afraid you won't come," he tried to start a conversation.  "I was beginning to wonder if you received my messages."

"I did.  I was…detained," she replied evasively.

_Detained…_He knew very well what, or rather who, detained her.  It was that man who had received his messages for her.  It got to be him.  Who that guy was and what he was doing in Rika's apartment even in the middle of the night, he didn't know.  Not that he didn't care.  Quite the opposite actually but he wouldn't go into that just yet.  He didn't want to think of his Rika that way.  He'd rather not.

The important thing was she was here.  She came home.  She may be hoping to be a continent away from him right now but at least she was here.

The question was could he make her stay?

To be continued…

**BISHLOV'S WORDS OF GRATITUDE AND OTHERS:**

SuzakuNoMiko/KadokyaputaSakura – Oh, goodie!  I'm _so_ glad you liked the plot.  Thanks.  You're my first reviewer!!!

muraxnekochan – R+T's my fave conventional couple and I'm so happy that I made you like them even for a little bit.  I have to admit that this fic may be a bit like S+S but it's only because people tend to write more S+S and E+T.  I assure you that this story is made with R+T in mind.

ChibiSakuraAvalon – Here I go again with the 'soon'.  For me 'soon' is sometime between two weeks and two months.  Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

valene – I know!  There are so few R+T fics and most of them are either one-shots or discontinued.  Let's see if I can finish this one.  Btw, I've got a complete R+T fic called "Unfulfilled Love" so if you haven't read it yet go check it out.

KyteAura – I _did_ tell you something about this fic but I didn't tell you that it was an R+T!  You must have forgotten about it.  I think it was during that time when I asked if you thought people are only into S+S and E+T.  Oh and Rika and Yoshi are not half-siblings.  They're _stepsiblings.  There's a difference since the former is blood related while the latter's just a matter of legality._

Stacy Janice Elton – Now you're what I call an enthusiast.  You sent a review even before you read the fic.  Hehe.  I hoped you liked it though.  *Hugs*

Zauriel – And you rock too!!!

L-chan – Okay…so now I'm pressured.  I really, _really_ want this story to turn out great but I'm still hung up with Amethyst Eyes that the style of writing between these two fics is similar.  I even think some of the sentences are the same.  Have patience with me.  I hope that by next chapter things will turn out more unique.

Anavi – I think it's cool too.  What I meant was I think Rika and Terada-sensei are the coolest.  And I think you're cool too because you told me your opinion.  Thanks.  Long live R+T!!!

white eternity – Thanks *hugs*

Strife-07 – Hey, sweetie!  Only a few more days left before summer begins.  Are you excited?  I'm not because it means I have to find a job and I'd have less time to write and read fics.  Piece of advice: enjoy your school days while they last.

Anon. – Ooh.  Thanks for your lovely review.  I'll try not to disappoint you.

Shattered Midnight Dreams – Well, it's not really 'never'.  You just have to know where and what to look but I have to admit that R+T fics are scarce.

God – Thank you, almighty one.  I really need lots of blessings these days.

Dr Megalomania – It's cool to have Rika fight back, ne?  I always thought she was too meek.  But still her original characteristics are still there though they're buried underneath some mask.  At least that's what I'm planning to do.  Oops.  I think I said too much.

lilsweetcherryblossom – Sure thing, sweetie.  No, Yoshi's not related to the Sasaki family by blood.  His mother is the second wife of Rika's father so they're stepsiblings.  Am I still confusing you?  Tell me if I am.

embattledcurve – And I hope I can keep it interesting enough for you guys.  Tell me if it gets too boring or predictable.

Osama bin Laden – Aren't you supposed to be dead or in hiding or something.  Hehe.  I know.  Corny.  But can you blame me?  Thanks for dropping by.

hikari – No, this won't be a 50-something-long story.  Probably my usual less-than-20.  I've been having trouble updating lately because I'm running out of ideas.  I might even go for just ten chapters for this one.  We'll see…


	3. Rika

**WARNING:**  I know very little about legal and business matters so the last part of this chapter _might not_ be too realistic.  Let's just humor silly bishlov for a bit, okay?

**Standard disclaimers are applied here.**

_This chapter is dedicated to KyteAura for making me feel better when I was very irritated with one lowlife creep._

**PASSION**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 3

The sun was already setting by the time the ceremony was over.  It was a very trying and tiring day for Rika.  Her emotions were all jumbled up so bad that she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

She never felt this way when she was in Tomoeda.  Her life there was so uncomplicated; so simple and, at times, so boring.  But she had never admitted that to anyone nor was she planning to admit it to these people.

_A bunch of hypocrites, that's what they are_, she thought as she dismissed the 'well-wishers' with a polite smile.  But inwardly she was grimacing because she knew that she was being a hypocrite to them too.  She didn't give a rip about what they thought of her because come morning she would be on her way back to her simple, uncomplicated, boring life.

"I am so sorry for your loss," said one of the guests as he clasped her hands in his.  He was one of her father's big clients, according to Yoshiyuki, but to her he would always be the sweaty buffoon who kept ogling her body.

"Thank you for coming, Hatayama-san," she pasted on a brighter, faker smile just for him and tried to extricate her hand as subtly as she could.

The next half hour was pretty much the same—strangers offering condolences that came from the gut and not from the heart, Yoshiyuki introducing them as though they were in a party rather than a funeral, and Rika repeating the same words while inwardly amusing herself by making up new names for her father's acquaintances.

_There goes the pointy-nosed ostrich._

_Ah, thank you for coming, Mr. Shiny-head Octopus._

_It has been a long time, Mrs. Furry-neck._

_Yes, Mrs. Walking Stick, I'm glad the weather held too._

She was actually disappointed when the last of the guests left the temple.  She thanked the Buddhist priests who performed the ceremony and left Yoshiyuki to attend to any other unfinished business with the temple.

She sighed in relief when she slipped in the limousine.  Her feet ached, her mind was in shambles and Yoshiyuki, who always stood so close to her, didn't help her feel good one bit.  Instead, his proximity contributed to her inner chaos.

Rika was annoyed with his familiarity.  She became even more annoyed when halfway through the ceremony she was engulfed by deep sorrow.  And Yoshiyuki, damn him for being such, was astute enough to notice it.

She didn't want to feel sad about her father's death.

And she didn't want Yoshiyuki's supportive touch on her back.

It was vile…revolting…irritating.

_Who am I kidding_, she sighed rather loudly.  His touch was the only thing that kept her from crying.  It gave her strength and, strange as it may seem, some comfort.  For she knew that he was the only one, aside from her, who truly cared for Sasaki Juzo.

_Father…_

She couldn't continue, didn't actually know what to say.  Her prayers had been vague yet polite.  She wished that his soul be put to rest—that Buddha would guide his soul to its next destination.  The words were all automatic but deep inside she knew that his memories were still alive and very much disturbing.

Her father was still haunting her.

_Time, yes, time will make me forget.  And distance.  I can't stay here too long or the peace I have struggled to attain will shatter.  Tomorrow I'll start to forget._

"Are you okay?"

The light touch on her arm jolted her in her seat.  She blinked back in surprise then noticed that the car was already moving.  She didn't notice Yoshiyuki come in the car and it didn't give her comfort when she realized that they had been traveling for quite a while now.

"Rika, are you okay," Yoshiyuki softly repeated.  "You've been too quiet."

"I'm fine.  I'm just tired, that's all," she shrugged, trying to act as though nothing was amiss.

"Then try to rest.  We won't be home for a while yet."

She was on the verge of telling him that sleeping in moving cars usually made her head ache but then decided he didn't need to know that.  Besides, if she pretended to be asleep she would be able to avoid any unpleasant conversations with him.

It wasn't long before the soothing lull of the car and her exhaustion put her to sleep.  She didn't notice that she had, of course, because the next thing she knew someone was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm.  Just a minute more, Takashi."  She buried her face deeper in her pillow then frowned when she found it too hard.  Her eyes opened then opened wider when she saw a silk shirt and tie.  Instantly she knew that she was in the arms of her enemy.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pushed her body from his.  She must have leaned on him while asleep.  To cover up her embarrassment and deepening blush, she sharply said, "You should have pushed me away."

"And what would your Takashi say if I did that?" his voice had a sharper edge to it as compared to his gentle tone earlier.

Before she could speculate on his sudden change, he was already out of the car and opening her door.  She tried to guess what he was thinking but his face already held a blank look.  She frowned at him some more and unconsciously reached for his extended hand.

The moment their hands touched, disturbing memories came flooding in.  Memories of a night of passion that ended in a tragedy.  She thought she had gotten over it but apparently she hadn't.  And judging from the hot look Yoshiyuki was sending her, it seemed the memories were all too clear for him too.

She snatched her hand away.  Her skin felt like it was burned and she cursed herself for her stupidity then and now.

_Stop it, Rika!  You were a fool back then.  An immature fool.  Don't let him affect you in any way.  You're wiser than that._

And so she ignored him and her fluttering heart.  That was her plan after all.  Be amiable and avoid any confrontations.  That way she wouldn't be more affected than necessary during her final visit in Kyoto.  A clean getaway.

_A few more hours.  Just a few more hours and I'm out of here._  She climbed up the steps and as usual the door opened before she could touch the shiny brass door knob.

"Good evening," Godo politely greeted while giving her an assessing look.

"Good evening, Godo-san.  And I'm fine.  Really, I am," she answered his unasked question.

The old butler gave her a frown but did not dare voice out his opinion.  However he sent a worried look at Yoshiyuki which Rika had missed.  "Kawabata-san is waiting for both of you in Sasaki-sama's study."

At that, Rika was halted from her ascent to her old quarters.  "Kawabata-san?  Father's lawyer?  What is he doing here?"

Again, Godo sent Yoshiyuki a silent message.

"It is customary for the will to be read after the funeral," Yoshiyuki signaled Godo to make himself scarce.  The action made her more irritable.

"I knew that," she snapped, "but couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"  _When I'm no longer here, she silently added._

"It was Juzo's wish that his will be read directly after the final ceremony."  He shrugged and looked up at her, daring her to protest some more.

_Damn it!_

She was hoping she could avoid this.  She knew her father well enough to suspect that his will would make her miserable.  She didn't care if she inherited nothing.  What she didn't like was being told to her face that her father left her nothing.  And what she especially didn't like was being told to her face that her father had left everything to his favorite charge, Yoshiyuki.

_Damn!  Damn!  DAMN!_

"Fine!  Let's get this over with."  She strode back down and crossed the massive hallway to her father's domain, leaving a smirking Yoshiyuki in her wake.

From out of nowhere, Godo appeared to open the door for her.  It never ceased to amaze her how he did that but right now she was too upset to wonder about it.

The short chubby man rose from his seat the moment she entered.  He was one of the people she recognized at the funeral.  When she was just a little girl, she used to think that he looked like a teddy bear with his chubby cheeks and charcoal black eyes.  But now she could see the sharpness and intelligence in those eyes.

"Please take a seat," Kawabata said as soon as the door was closed.  Rika sat on the long sofa and resisted the urge to scoot away when Yoshiyuki sat beside her.  She stared pointedly at him then at the vacant chair opposite the lawyer but it seemed he did not understand her unspoken message.

"I'm sorry, Sasaki-chan," Kawabata thought the glare was directed at him.  "I know you must be tired and upset so I won't take too long.  Actually, your father left everything in order so all I have to do is read his letter."

The lawyer opened his briefcase and took out a thick manila envelope.  Then he fished out a folded stationery with her name on it.  She wondered why it was addressed only to her then thought Yoshiyuki's would probably come next.  Her father was probably saving the best for last.  Kawabata unfolded the page then placed on his reading glasses.

"Dear Rika," he read.  "If you are listening to this then it must mean that I have joined your mother in heaven although I know you must be wishing that I'm burning in hell."

Rika turned a shade brighter in embarrassment and noticed that the lawyer was slightly uncomfortable too.  She didn't need to look at Yoshiyuki for his reaction.  She was sure that he was amused by all of this.  He probably even knew what was written in that letter since he and her father had no secrets.

"Please go on," she said once she recovered.

The lawyer cleared his throat and read on.  "I know you hate my guts and with good reason, I might add.  I was never a good father to you.  I know it's too late to make amends but I would still like to make it up to you."

Kawabata paused and she knew what he would say next would change her life.  "Upon my death, all of my assets which include land properties, material possessions and existing businesses would be transferred to your name."

There was a momentary silence as the lawyer let this announcement sink in.  She could hardly shake off the shock.  She was wrong.  Her father had left her everything.  "I can't believe it," she whispered.

"I know that these mean nothing to you but I ask that you hold on to my life's work for a while.  I have already taken precautionary legal measures that would prevent you from liquidating the assets for one year.

"As for my company, Sasaki Textiles, Inc., it will now have you for its president.  You have no formal education or training on managing a business but I trust that you would do right for the business.  Hundreds of jobs are entrusted in your care thus hundreds of lives are in your hands.

"Should you refuse the position the job will automatically fall on my vice president's lap.  But I don't want my life's work go to someone other than family even though I consider Yoshiyuki as a son.  To make it clearer, should you choose to refuse the position, Terada Yoshiyuki will take over on your behalf if, _and only if_, you marry him."

_Marry…_

_Him…_

_Yoshiyuki?_

"You've got to be kidding me."

To be continued…

**MUST READ BISHLOV NOTES:**

[1] Ohohoho.  That wasn't too bad, was it?  I told you I know very little about these things.  If you think I made any MISTAKES then please tell me.  CLARIFICATIONS and OPINIONS are encouraged.  I don't mind being told that I made a mistake as long as it is said nicely or, at least, civilly.

[2] Sasaki Juzo DID NOT ADOPT Yoshiyuki even if he married Yoshi's mother.  So legally Yoshi is not part of the Sasaki family.  This is to clarify the last part of the will.

[3] I decided to start the MAILING LIST because I'm really going to take too long to update.  If you haven't received a mail for this chapter and wants to receive one for the next then leave a message (and your address).  If you did receive a mail and don't want to be bothered by it then leave a note too.  RESPONSES TO REVIEWS are in the mail.

[4] KISSY THANKS to all of those who read and reviewed and even those who got to the page by mistake hehe.  Hugs to all!


	4. Yoshiyuki

**BISHLOV:**  Round one *ting ting ting*

**Standard disclaimers are applied here.**

**PASSION**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 4

_Absolutely lovely._

Yoshiyuki watched the flicker of emotions in her eyes as she stared accusingly at him.  It was rude of her especially since they were not alone but he liked it a lot better than her earlier detached composure before and after the funeral.

"You!" she all but growled.  "You knew about this!"

Her hands were clenched as though she was restraining herself from strangling him but still he did not move away.  "The topic did come up once," Yoshiyuki shrugged.

"And you agreed to it," she exclaimed indignantly.

"Rika, calm down.  Juzo-san asked what I thought about marriage to you and I said I was not opposed to the idea."  Of course, that was the cropped version.  His entire conversation with her father actually lasted a whole evening.  Even if the old man knew him inside out, Yoshiyuki still had to prove himself worthy of Rika.  It was one of the rare occasions that he'd proven how much the Sasaki patriarch loved his daughter.

"Out."

"Excuse me?"  He wasn't sure if he heard her whispered demand right.

"Get out," Rika repeated through clenched teeth.  "I want to speak to Kawabata-san in private."

Yoshiyuki shrugged then wordlessly stood.  To the others he may look cool and composed but inside he was full of jittery nerves.  He knew that Rika would badger the lawyer to find any loopholes in her father's will—anything to keep her from staying in Kyoto.  And though he was fairly certain there weren't any, he still couldn't help but worry if there was something he and Sasaki Juzo had missed.

The nod that he gave the lawyer before he left the room was brief but the look that accompanied it was loaded.  He was silently imploring Kawabata to go along with Juzo's plan even though he knew the old man would do no such thing.

Though Kawabata had been loyal to Juzo and had questioned this unusual legal move only once, he would do his absolute best to help Rika out of this sticky situation if she requested it.  And Yoshiyuki knew that she would not only request justice but demand it.  It appeared that the old man had a considerable amount of conscience and humanity in him—values that were unheard of in most successful lawyers like him.  It was no secret that Kawabata found this little maneuver quite the breach of human rights.

_"Choices,"_ the lawyer had lectured back then.  _"People have the right to choose how to live their lives.  Your daughter should have that right!"_

And Juzo had answered back, _"She does have a choice.  She can choose between a business suit and a wedding kimono.  Don't worry about it, my friend, I know what I'm doing."_

And now Yoshiyuki hoped that his stepfather wasn't as senile as most people believed.  Even a small mistake could make him lose Rika.  One tiny opening could mean a one-way ticket back to that small town Tomoeda.  And to that man Takashi.

Jealousy as he never knew before tore at his gut.  He had not allowed himself to think of the man ever since Rika sighed his name in her sleep but he could barely stop the dark thoughts now.

_Who the hell is this Takashi?_

_What is he to her?_

_Friend?_

_Boyfriend?_

_Lover?_

_Friends!  They're definitely just friends!_  He tried to persuade himself with that assertive thought.  It was obvious that this man was the one who took his messages for Rika.  Just as it was obvious that whoever this Takashi was was close enough to her to be able to stay in her apartment late in the nights and early in the mornings to wake her up.

But how could that be?  The last report that the private investigator they hired to check up on Rika had not included any boyfriend.  Sure she dated some but there never was any serious relationship according to the P.I.  Was the P.I. mistaken or was this Takashi a recent development?

_Damn, I need a drink._

Yoshiyuki stopped pacing and stared hard at the closed door.  The whiskey that he favored was in the study.  Perhaps he could use that as an excuse to—

"Thirsty, sir?"

Godo appeared beside him bearing a tray with a decanter of brandy and a snifter.  Yoshiyuki sighed in resignation and poured himself some of the amber liquid.  It wasn't as if the two would actually continue their conversation while he was in the room so he might as well stay put.  At least as 'put' as his pacing would allow.

"May I get you a chair, sir?  I've already had the floor waxed and buffed this afternoon.  Your shoes are ruining the shine" Godo's voice held that bored tone but his eyes reflected his amusement.  _Ahh, young love!  I've forgotten how disconcerting it could be.  Poor boy.  He's in for quite a fight._

"What do you think, Godo-san?"  Yoshiyuki abruptly stopped pacing and searched the butler's blank face.

"About what, sir?"

"Rika.  Do you suppose she'll stay?"  Yoshiyuki knew that Godo was aware of the content of Juzo's will.  He was a master of the art of eavesdropping.  He wouldn't be an excellent butler if he wasn't.

"I suppose she will.  Never shirks from her duties, our Rika-chan, and have a strong conscience and a good heart.  She won't do it for Sasaki-sama but she'll do it for the people who need their jobs in Sasaki Textiles."

The old man was right, of course.  That was what Juzo had counted on—her good heart.  It was what made Yoshiyuki fall in love with her.  She was so kind to other people and often assigned herself as spokesperson of the wronged and abused.  She would stay but she wouldn't do it for the people who had hurt her so badly.

Yoshiyuki recalled the appalled expression on her face when Kawabata read the last part of the letter.  It knifed through his heart.  Only Rika would consider marrying him appalling.

"She doesn't want to marry me," he grimaced, more because of the disturbing thought rather than the liquor that he'd been sipping.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but isn't it your job to _make her want to marry you?"_

"It's not an easy task."

"And when has it ever been easy to deal with Rika-sama?  A piece of advice, though.  I'm sure that she changed a lot over the years thus you need to change your tactics.  I doubt if she'd appreciate you pulling on her hair and sticking out your tongue, tempting as it may seem.  Care for another glass?  No?  Then summon me if you need anything else."

_Well, I'll be damned_, Yoshiyuki stared at the butler's retreating form with slacked jaw.  Did he just hear the stuffy old man make an innuendo?

It was quite embarrassing for those were his fanciful thoughts the short time he had her in his arms during the ride home.  Not the way he used to do when they were kids.  He had this strong urge to bury his hand in her glorious curls and kiss her sense—and hate—away ever since he saw her again.

Yoshiyuki swallowed the rest of the brandy and welcomed its distraction as it scorched its way down to his empty stomach.  At that moment the door of the study opened and the people in it stepped out—first Rika then Kawabata.  He searched their expressions for any clue on how their meeting went but both had good poker faces on.

"Is everything in order, Kawabata-san?"  Yoshiyuki decided to ask the amicable one.

"At the moment, yes."

"Will you be joining us for dinner then?"

"Ah, no.  I've already declined Sasaki-chan's invitation.  My son and his family are visiting from Tokyo and I'd like to tuck my grandchildren to bed.  They're leaving tomorrow.  I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Yoshiyuki assured.  "Give my regards to Ichiro."

"I will."  Kawabata shook Yoshiyuki's outstretched hand and added a bow then turned to Rika, "If you have any questions, you have my card."

"Thank you."  Rika joined Yoshiyuki in walking their guest to the door and they waited until the tail lights of Kawabata's car could no longer be seen.

Yoshiyuki turned to Rika to escort her inside but then noticed the bulky envelope she was holding.  "What's that?"

She angled him an 'it's none of you business' look but answered nonetheless.  "It's a copy of Father's last will and testament.  Kawabata-san was kind enough to make me one since he knew I would want a second opinion.  I'm going to have another lawyer probate the will.  I will not have my future decided like I'm some ignorant and useless child."

"I'm nothing but a toy to both of you—played for your amusement," she ranted on as she stormed past him and up the stairs.  "Nothing but a puppet.  All my life my father pulled on the strings and you laughed along with him.  I won't subject myself to Father's games again.  He can't run my life.  Not anymore."

"That's not what Juzo had intended!"  Yoshiyuki grabbed Rika's arm and forced her to stop and face him.  She was standing two steps up which brought them eye to eye.  "He had no intention to run your life.  Not then and definitely not now!"

"Oh, so you do know all about his plans.  Tell me…what went on in my father's head when he wrote that despicable will?  Was he still in denial that his little puppet found a spine of her own?  And what about you, Yoshi?  Couldn't get your hands on the inheritance so you agreed on marrying pathetic little Rika?"

His hand tightened on her arm.  He wanted to slap her for that insulting remark.  Instead, he held his hand where it was, caring very little if it was bruising her.  He had forgotten how hurtful her words could be.  It hurt even more because this was the woman he was in love with.

"I didn't agree to marry you for money or even the company for that matter," Yoshiyuki hissed.

"Then what, pray tell, is your ulterior motive?  Please, enlighten me.  It couldn't be because you _actually want me."_

This was not the time for revelations.  Not when they were both hurting and eager to lash out.  Not when her mind and heart were still closed from what he had to offer.  Not when he was sure that the truth would only make her run away.

His clenched jaw prevented any answers to come out—not that he had any.  Yoshiyuki loosened his grip and allowed her to escape.  She turned quickly but not fast enough for him to miss the smirk on her face.

"I didn't think so," Rika let out a humorless laugh.

He watched her disappear beyond the landing and heard her bedroom door slam seconds later.  He sighed in desperation and tried to rub away the beginnings of a migraine.

"I take it dinner will be cancelled?"  Godo spoke from below.

Yoshiyuki began striding down the stairs.  "Have a tray sent up to her room.  She hasn't eaten anything since she arrived and I doubt if she ate during her trip."

"And you, sir?"

"Send one in the study."

_Damn, I _really_ need a drink._

~*~

Yoshiyuki woke up to the persistent pounding in his head.  He groaned as he unfolded his body from the cramped sofa in Juzo's study.  His stomach was unaccustomed to such a large quantity of whiskey and so was his head.  He drank the night away to try to forget Rika only to find his dreams plagued by her.

Several minutes later, he emerged from the adjoining bathroom almost convinced that he was dead had it not been for his hangover.  There was more banging and it took him a moment to realize that the sound came from outside the house rather than in his head.  He opened the window and leaned out and saw a taxi driving away.

The feeling of dread coursed through his body as his brain started to function again.  He rushed to the front door, not caring if he looked like he went to hell and back.

"Godo, tell me that wasn't Rika," Yoshiyuki demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but she insisted on catching her train this morning.  I didn't even know she planned on leaving until she went down with her luggage and, sure enough, the cab arrived barely a minute later."

"She can't just get up and leave!"  His brain was working overtime now, debating whether he should follow her or not.  His car was fast enough to catch up with the cab even before it reached the train station.

"Rika-sama asked me to give you a message."  Godo tried to capture Yoshiyuki's attention by blocking his way to the garage.

"What did she say?"

"She said she'll contact you in two weeks time.  She also said she trusts you'll handle the company until further arrangements can be made."

"What the hell does that mean?"  Yoshiyuki yelled his frustration.  Rika was making his headache worse, never mind that she was the cause of it in the first place.

"I don't know, sir, and I can't make any speculations.  She looks tired though.  Poor child."

"What about me?  I'm the one who's left hanging here.  Two weeks!"

"You've waited for five years before this.  Two weeks is nothing compared to that," Godo pointed out.

"Yes but I was sure she'd come home again."

"And now you're afraid that with Sasaki-sama gone, she might not come back."

_Damn right I am._

To be continued…


	5. Rika

**BISHLOV:**  I'm sinking, I'm sinking!  Glog, glog, glog…

**Standard disclaimers are applied here.**

**PASSION**

By bishounen lovah

Chapter 5

"Wake up, Beautiful, rise and shine."

"Go away," Rika mumbled from under a pillow.

"It's late.  Don't make me pour this water on your head."

"Go away, Takashi."

"Okay.  You asked for it."

The pillow that served as her shield was snatched away.  She squinted from the sudden brightness.  How she wanted to burrow under her covers again but this idiot just wouldn't let her!  Her eyes widened when she noticed her best friend's evil grin.

He did not give her the chance to scream, much less escape.  He was holding a rather nasty looking water gun, its muzzle pointing directly at her.  His hand vigorously pumped at the trigger and, sure enough, chaos began.

Cold water splashed on her face and some were even shot directly in her open mouth.  She sputtered and coughed and tried to block the attack with raised hands but she only got wetter.

"All right!  That's it!  You're dead, Yamazaki!"  Rika yelled as she rolled off the borrowed futon and ran after the man.  They raced through her small apartment.  One minute she was chasing him and then suddenly their positions were reversed.  After all, _he was the one with the big, plastic gun._

They ended up in the kitchen and she got an idea.  She grabbed the spray from the sink and pointed its muzzle at Takashi.  She gave him an evil grin of her own.

"You wouldn't dare," his eyes squinted in a glare and tried to send some more water her way.  The gun only spitted a few drops.

"Aha!  You have no more ammo.  Prepare to die!"

She made sure that he got wetter than she, not at all minding the mess that they were making.  She hadn't laugh like this for days, weeks even.  Takashi was the only one who could make her forget her troubles even for just a little while.  Just the thought of leaving him caused an ache in her heart, what more when she actually left for Kyoto.

She dropped the spray and squealed when Takashi threw her over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of feed.  He ran from the kitchen to the living room and dumped her on the couch where he tickled her mercilessly.

"I'll miss you," he said minutes later as they lay—she on the couch, he on the floor—in exhaustion.

"I won't," Rika panted back.  "You've been the bane of my existence since I moved here."

"Hey, what are neighbors for.  Besides, as I recall, two months ago you couldn't live without me."

She dumped a throw pillow on his face and grinned.  "I was sick!  And if you ask me it was the worst week of my life."

"Why you ungrateful woman.  Have you forgotten what I've done for you?  I cooked your food and cleaned your place and washed your clothes," he ticked off one finger at a time.  "I even became your personal answering service.  Talk about dirty laundry."

She sighed and rolled off the couch and into her friend's open arms.  Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand on his chest.  It was natural for them to hug like this—comfortable and without malice.

"I know.  What will I do without you, Takashi?  I can't go back there."

"Sure you can.  Your bags are packed, the ticket is here, and most of your furniture is in storage.  All you need is a big dose of courage and you're all set."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she looked suspiciously at him.

"Yes.  I've never been to Kyoto before.  As soon as I can wrangle a few days off from work I'm going straight to that mansion of yours.  It would be cheaper than staying in a hotel."

She squeaked in surprise and delight as she sat up.

"Now don't get excited," Takashi warned with an affectionate tone.  "I'm not going there for you.  I want to check out this Yoshiyuki of yours.  Is he as gorgeous as he sounded on the phone?"

"He's not your type.  And he's _not_ my Yoshiyuki."  Rika punched him on the ribs, earning her a grunt.  He sat up and faced her.

"How would you know about my type?  You just don't want to share him, admit it.  Tell me, was he good in bed?"

"I curse the day I got drunk and told you that."  She gave him a withering glare and went to her room to prepare for her imminent departure.  Takashi instantly followed her and irritated her the way a best friend only could.

"He can't be _that_ good!"

"Who said it was good?  It was just a mistake.  One of life's hard lessons that should be learned from to make it go away."

"And have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Learned from it."

"Of course!"

She could feel his eyes on her back as if he was daring her to continue the conversation.  "I've learned that men can't be trusted.  They just use women then shove them aside when they're done."

"_I'm_ a man."

"Yeah, but you don't act like one," she patted his cheek lovingly then pushed him out of the bathroom.

He leaned on the closed door and frowned.  "I know that's meant as a compliment but I can't help but feel insulted."  He heard her laugh then smiled as well.  There was a pressure on the other side of the door and he knew she was leaning on it too.  The mood suddenly changed and there was a sadness flowing between them.

"Will you be fine there?"

"I don't know," she whispered loud enough for him to hear on the other side.  She placed her palm and forehead on the door, imagining that it was her friend's back.  "I honestly don't know."

~*~

She saw him the moment she got out of the train.  Why didn't it surprise her?  It had been more than a month since she last saw him and a little over a fortnight since they conversed on the phone.  Both times she got the impression that he wanted her here.  Anxious in fact.  But Rika could not fathom the reason why.

Maybe she was just imagining it, for now she couldn't see any reaction on his bland face.  She watched him carefully as he slowly walked towards her.

"Hi," Yoshiyuki greeted.

"Hi."

There was an awkward pause and Rika looked around the busy station as nonchalant as she could in an attempt to ignore his stare.

"Did you have trouble coming here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she shrugged.  The luggage was being unloaded from the last car and she moved to collect hers.  "I have to get my things."

"Leave it.  I've arranged for someone to pick it up."  He halted her with a light touch on the elbow.  She involuntarily jerked at the action.  The irritation was evident in his face.  "I thought you might want to see your company and employees first, it being a Friday and all.  You can settle down at the manor on the weekend.  That way you can start on Monday."

"Anxious to put me to work?"

"Hey, you're the boss."

He led her out of the train station to the parked sedan near the entrance.  Though the car was obviously expensive, the model caught her by surprise.  She raised an eyebrow in reaction.

"What?"  He asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I have you pegged for a roaring red sports car."  The corner of her lips twitched up in amusement.

"Just shows how little you know about me."

"I know all I need to know."

"A man can change, Rika."

"So can a woman."

The car slowed to a stop at an intersection and Yoshiyuki peered at her through his dark glasses.  "I was rather fond of the old Rika."

"Yeah, right!" she snorted in an almost unlady-like fashion.  "If that was the case then at least one of us liked her."

They stared long and hard, daring the other to break their linked gazes.  It wasn't until the car behind them honked that he looked away.  Rika gained no satisfaction from this minute victory.  In fact, she became more irate when she realized that her heart held an irregular beat.  She had been back for only several minutes and he was already getting on her nerves.

The trip was uncomfortably silent as they brooded in their own thoughts.  After a while she relaxed and looked at the passing scenery.  Not much have changed.  There were more shops, houses and the like but they did not diminish the tranquility of the place.  Soon the car entered the Sakura lined drive that led to the Sasaki Mill.

"The company has grown considerably larger since you left.  We were able to hire a hundred more hands and your father bought a hectare of the adjoining land.  "Our rearing farms went from three to seven."

"Impressive," Rika couldn't keep the approval from her voice.  She could give credit to where it's due.  She listened to his speech and tried to absorb everything without questions.  After a while they slowed down as they approached a forked road.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"The office.  I'd like to see every inch of the factory and farm and that would take more than just an afternoon."

Yoshiyuki turned left and it wasn't long before the impressive building loomed ahead.  He slowed to a stop at the front entrance and Rika almost jumped in surprise when her door was suddenly opened.  A man was standing by the door, waiting for her to alight.  Like Yoshiyuki, he was dressed in an impeccable dark suit but he couldn't seem to carry the attire off the way her stepbrother could.

"Good afternoon, Sasaki-sama." the man greeted with a formal smile.

She looked him in the eye, trying to gauge an initial impression.  He looked amiable enough but couldn't help but feel that there was something going on behind those silver-rimmed glasses.

"Rika, I'd like you to meet Iwahara Jin."  Yoshiyuki said as he walked around the car.  "He was your father's executive assistant."

"Was?"

"He's yours now."

Rika didn't know what to make of that so she kept her expression and voice neutral.  She held out her hand for a shake.  "I see.  A pleasure to meet you, Iwahara-san.  I hope you don't mind that I would burden you with numerous questions in the next few weeks."

"Not at all.  It's what I'm being paid for."  The corner of Iwahara's mouth twitched in an almost secretive way.  Rika didn't know what to make of that either.

Yoshiyuki spoke up again.  "In any case Iwahara-san and I would be at your disposal.  If you need anything we would just be a step behind you."

"Hm.  Makes it harder for you to catch me if I fall flat on my face, doesn't it?"  _Pretty convenient place for back-stabbing too_, she silently added_._

It was pretty hard not to smirk at Yoshiyuki's warning glance.  Rika — 1; Yoshiyuki — 0.  She might as well have some fun needling the man as long as she was stuck here.  The three of them moved inside and, at the lobby, people who were passing by stopped to watch the small group.  There were whispers of course and those within close vicinity bowed and greeted the new president.

_This would take some getting used to_, Rika thought as she tried to stop a grimace from forming.  She was used to being looked up at but that was literally, not figuratively.  Her students' adoration was entirely different from the awe and expectant expressions of these people.

They toured ever floor, every major department.  She was introduced to department heads and was given an overview of their function.  Office hours were already over when they finished the rounds.  Yoshiyuki wanted to go straight to her father's office—_her_ office—but Rika refused.  Too much had already happened in such a short time even if it felt like the afternoon dragged on like months.  Damned if she topped the whole shebang with a visit to Sasaki Juzo's domain.

They were back in the ground floor lobby and she noticed a woman and what looked like her son emerge from an almost hidden doorway.  They were quickly followed by a father and his young toddler daughter.

"What's in there?"  She asked Iwahara.

"That's the Day Care Center.  Been operational for three years now."

"Why didn't you tell me there's a day care center?"

"Well it's not really a part of the working force."  Iwahara should have saved his breath for Rika was already striding towards the door.  Behind him Yoshiyuki muttered a curse.

The reception area of the day care has an entirely different décor than that of the rest of the building.  Cartoon murals were painted on the walls, the carpet was of bright primary colors done in different geometric shapes, and, instead of the usual desks and chairs, the room was furnished like a mini playground.  There were two corridors that Rika knew led to rooms that served as pseudo classrooms.  She also noticed a familiar looking woman walking towards them.

"Mihara Chiharu," she cried out in surprise.

"Rika-chan!"

Rika found herself hugging her old friend back.  She considered Chiharu as an 'almost best friend' had she not wanted to not have anything to do with her past.  Seeing an old face so unexpectedly brought about memories both bitter and sweet.

"You know each other," Iwahara stated the obvious.

"Yeah," Chiharu stepped back when she remembered their audience.  For a moment, she forgot that Rika was now the big boss around here.  "We were buddies way back when.  Got ourselves into serious troubles whenever we were together."

Yoshiyuki finally spoke up then.  "As I recall, it was Rika who got into trouble and dragged _you_ into the mess."

Rika — 1; Yoshiyuki — 1.

"Actually, I did some dragging myself a time or two," Chiharu laughed.  "It's good to see you back home, Rika-chan.  Or should I say, Sasaki-sama?"

"Rika's fine, Chiharu.  You work here in the day care?"

"Yup.  OIC at the moment.  The real head's out on maternity leave so I'm in charge for now."

"Must be pretty hard."

"Oh, I manage.  We've got a great staff and very few little hellions.  Most of the kids are gone now but I can show you around if you want."

"Maybe next time, Mihara-san," Yoshiyuki interrupted the two.  "It's late and Rika has had a full afternoon."

"Don't second guess me, Yoshiyuki.  I can say for myself if I'm tired or not."

An awkward silence followed that only broke when Iwahara coughed in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, if you're up to it, Rika, let's, uh, get started," Chiharu stammered.  She led Rika to the right corridor only to stop when a door swung open then slammed shut.  Two little kids—a boy and a girl—around the age three or four ran down the hallway, squealing in delight.

And to Rika's surprise, they ran towards Yoshiyuki.  Each child grabbed on to one of his legs.  They were both fighting to get his attention.

"Papa!  Papa!"

To be continued…


End file.
